


Enjoy the View

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Greg Lestrade, Clothed Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft's ex, Harry Hart, was more than happy to join them in bed. Greg knows what posh boys like.





	Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/gifts).



Greg was taking a sip of coffee when Mycroft asked a question. “Are you still interested in having a third party in our bed?”

Only long practice prevented Greg from doing a complete spit take. He managed to swallow without choking. “What?”

Mycroft sipped his tea and didn't look up from his paper. He acted if though he was talking about the weather. “Are you still interested in a third party in bed?” he repeated.

Greg looked at his inscrutable fiance. “Yeah. I mean. I’m assuming you have someone in mind?”

Mycroft lowered his paper and smiled. “I do, yes. Are you busy on Thursday afternoon?”

That particular smile promised something a bit dangerous and very, very pleasant. And of course, Mycroft already knew his schedule. Greg resisted adjusting himself. “My day off.”

“Good. I’ll give you a time and location to meet.” Mycroft turned his attention back to his breakfast and the paper. 

Greg wondered just what he was in for. This was going to be a long week.

**

Thursday finally arrived. Greg made damn sure there was no reason for work to call him, though he was certain Mycroft would have prevented it anyway. There was a key and a room number when he got into his car. 

Greg drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he made his way through traffic. Dating Mycroft Holmes was not for the faint of heart; being engaged to him was another level. He could only imagine their married life.

Greg parked and walked into the luxurious hotel that had been chosen for this assignation. He self consciously smoothed his shirt as he looked in the mirrored reflection of the elevator. Unsure what to wear, he’d chosen one of his nicer button-ups and a comfortable pair of jeans. Greg scrubbed a hand through his hair and took a breath as he looked for the room. 

It was located at the very end of the hall. Greg slid the key into the lock and watched it turn green. Wondering just what awaited him, he pushed open the heavy door to the sound of voices.

Mycroft stood by the window, a glass of wine held loosely in his hand. HIs suit jacket was off and folded over a chair. The chair was occupied by another man, just as impeccably dressed, sitting perfectly straight, yet somehow managing to look relaxed.

Greg suddenly felt entirely underdressed.

“Ahh, so you’re the one who managed to pin down Mycroft Holmes,” said the stranger, getting to his feet.

The door swung closed with a click. Greg swallowed, but he’d never been one to waver in the face of danger. He gave the man a warm smile. “I am. Greg Lestrade,” he offered his hand.

“Harry Hart,” he said, giving Greg a firm shake.

Mycroft poured another glass and passed it to Greg. “Harry and I dated quite some time ago, but we’ve remained on friendly terms.”

“I’d imagine so,” said Greg, sipping the wine. The room had a very large bed and a gorgeous view of the city that Greg was certain nobody would be paying a lick of attention to. Harry gave him that same sense of danger that Mycroft had when they’d first met. This would be interesting, to say the least.

Harry looked him over. “I can see what Mycroft sees in you.”

Greg smiled a little wider. “And you haven’t seen the best parts yet.”

Mycroft sputtered a little and set down his wine glass. Only fair after springing this on Greg with his coffee. Greg turned to Mycroft and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. Mycroft put his hands on Greg’s hips and kissed him back.

It was Mycroft that pulled back first. “Still okay with this?”

Greg smirked and looked at Harry. He noticed there were two umbrellas leaning against the corner. “Yes. Absolutely. You?”

“Quite,” said Mycroft, leaning in to kiss Greg’s throat.

“Good. Then you can wait a minute.” Greg stole one more quick kiss, then turned his attention to Harry, reaching to push his suit coat off his shoulders.

Harry leaned in to kiss Greg. Greg kissed him back, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He kissing Harry slowly as he started on the buttons of his waistcoat.

When Greg pulled back and looked over, Mycroft had taken a seat, sipping his wine, tie loosened.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Greg ordered him before turning back to Harry. “You and him are a lot alike, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps too much,” admitted Harry. “There was a reason we didn’t work as a couple.”

“Lucky me,” said Greg, giving him a gentle push down. Much like Mycroft, Harry was stronger than he looked.

Harry knelt and looked up at Greg, wetting his lips. Greg’s cock twitched. God, but he enjoyed powerful men on their knees.

Greg ran a hand through Harry’s hair, mussing it. Mycroft shifted in his seat. “Just a moment,” murmured Greg. He loosened Harry’s tie and pulled it free, turning back to Mycroft.

Slowly, Greg climbed into Mycroft’s lap, kissing him deeply. Mycroft moaned, legs falling open. Greg captured his wrists and pulled his hands over his head. He deftly tied Mycroft to the lamp above the chair and slipped out of his lap again, giving him a smirk.

“He always was distractible,” said Harry, looking over at Mycroft.

“You have no room to talk,” said Mycroft with a dignity belaying his current position.

Greg rolled his eyes and cupped Harry’s cheek, running his thumb along his lips. “I’ve got a better use for that mouth.”

Harry looked up at him with an amused smile. “I was rather hoping we would get to that.”

Greg grinned at him. “How much do you enjoy teasing Mycroft.”

“It was once a favorite pastime of mine,” admitted Harry.

“Good. Don’t get up, but i want you to go over there and mouth his cock through his trousers.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened. “Do you know how much…”

Harry moved surprisingly quickly, cutting Mycroft off as he started mouthing at the erection tenting his trousers.

Mycroft’s eyes slammed shut and he moaned, rocking up against Harry’s mouth. Greg grinned as he rolled up his sleeves.

The lamp shook dangerously as Mycroft gasped under Harry’s mouth. “That’s enough,” said Greg with a small growl to his voice that made both posh men shiver.

Harry knelt back and looked up at Greg. “Oh you do like to obey, Harry, don’t you?” Greg walked over and ran a hand through his hair again, giving it a tug.

Mycroft and Harry groaned in unison.

Smirking, Greg opened his flies. 

Harry greedily eyed his cock, parting his mouth, but holding himself back. Greg, guided his cock past Harry’s lips, keeping a hand in his hair.

Greg watched as Harry eagerly swallowed him down. The man was good, Greg had to admit, steadily bobbing his head and using his tongue.

After only a few minutes, Greg gently pushed him back. Harry settled on his knees, trousers obviously tented, but he made no attempt to touch himself.

“Good,” said Greg. He turned his attention back to Mycroft. Leaving Harry where was, Greg straddled Mycroft’s lap and kissed him deeply. Mycroft moaned, tugging lightly at his bonds, sending the lamp shaking again.

Greg chuckled and pulled back, looking at the lamp. “I don’t even want to know how much it would cost to replace that if we break it.” 

Mycroft opened his mouth and closed it again. Greg shook his head and freed his wrists. “There’s a big bed here, would be a shame to waste it.”

Greg got back to his feet and picked up Mycroft’s glass of wine. “Why don’t you two get on the bed. Mycroft, show me what he likes.”

“I believe I remember,” said Mycroft, pulling Harry to his feet and across the room. He climbed over Harry and enthusiastically kissed him.

Harry held Mycroft’s shoulders and kissed him back, rolling his hips. Greg finished off the wine and wandered over to watch them. No complaints about the view at all, but they were wearing too many clothes.

Putting down the empty glass, Greg got into bed next to them. Mycroft turned his head to kiss him. Greg kissed him back, then shifted to whisper in Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft nodded and pulled back, rolling Harry onto his hands and knees and going for his belt. Greg kissed Harry to distract him as Mycroft pulled his trousers and pants down to his thighs.

Harry gasped as Mycroft dragged his tongue along him.

Greg smirked and sat up, guiding Harry back down to his cock. Mycroft held Harry’s hips as he licked him open. Greg ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, enjoying the heat of his mouth and his muffled cries.

“I’m going to fuck you, Harry, that alright?” said Greg.

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

Mycroft pulled back and wiped his mouth. He slid out of bed and tossed Greg the lube before making his way into the loo.

Greg pet Harry’s hair and rolled him onto his back again. Greg kissed him and pressed in two fingers.

Harry groaned and arched his back, reaching one hand up to fist the front of Greg’s shirt.

“If it’s too much, tell me,” said Greg, watching his face.

Harry cracked one eye open. “Don’t stop.” It was meant as a demand, but came out as a near whimper.

Greg added another finger, pushed harder, stretching him. “I know how you posh boys like a bit of rough,” he growled, leaning in to nip Harry’s lip.

Harry moaned, shifting his hips, clearly close already.

Greg pulled back again. “Don’t come until I tell you,” he ordered, pulling his fingers free. He glanced up and found Mycroft watching them, leaning against the en suite’s doorway. Their eyes met and Greg nodded.

Greg heard Mycroft open his zip as he pulled off Harry’s trousers and pants and spread his legs. He settled between his thighs and lined up. “Look at Mycroft, Harry. Look what we’re doing to him.”

Harry looked over as Greg thrust into him, hard. Greg nibbled his throat and followed his gaze. Mycroft looked wrecked already, hair a mess, tie akimbo, shirt partially unbuttoned and wrinkled. He’d undone his pants and was holding his cock in hand, stroking himself slowly as he watched.

Greg turned his attention back to Harry, equally demolished. His shirt was bunched up, hair falling in his eyes. He grasped Greg’s forearms in a desperate attempt to ground himself. 

“Mycroft, I know you want a go,” said Greg, “come here.”

Smirking, Mycroft sauntered over. He kissed Harry as Greg pulled out. “Missed this?” Mycroft asked.

“On occasion,” panted Harry, eyes closing as Mycroft pushed in. Greg sat back and watched the two them, a tangle of long limbs and rumpled dress shirts. Gorgeous, really.

“You can both come,” he said quietly, giving himself a stroke. This was going to be wank fodder for _months_ , if not longer. Maybe they could invite Harry over again, if he was interested. And Greg suspected he’d be very interested. Greg loved Mycroft with all his heart, but involving Harry again might be fun.

Mycroft groaned and filled Harry. Harry came a moment after. They panted and clung to each other, sharing deep kisses.

Finally, Mycroft nibbled on Harry’s ear, whispering. Both of them turned their piercing gazes towards Greg. His hand stilled and he raised an eyebrow at them.

There was no chance for Greg to run, even if he’d wanted to. Mycroft landed behind him, holding Greg in his lap and kissing him while Harry swallowed his cock again.

Greg groaned and came almost instantly, hips jerking as Harry swallowed every drop. Greg moaned and went limp between them, gasping for air.

Mycroft chuckled and let him go. Harry sat back and wiped his mouth.

Greg smiled at them both. “I say a nap and then I’m guessing this place has an extra large shower?”

“It does,” said Mycroft, finally removing his tie. “And a bathtub big enough for three.”

“Good,” said Greg. “Sticking around a bit, Harry?”

“I believe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission fic sparked by a conversation yesterday. You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
